The present invention relates to a device for detecting any engine braking, and more particularly to a device for detecting any load acting on the engine.
In order to detect whether an output from an engine is positive or negative (hereinafter the latter will be referred to as "engine braking"), the common practice is to use a torque detector in a output shaft of the engine or any other transmission line, thereby ascertaining the direction of torque.
However, the torque detector disadvantageously requires a complicated auxiliary measuring tool so as to discern in which direction the torque acts. In addition, its size is large and its weight is heavy. The large-size and heavy torque detector is not suitable for automobile engines which have a limited space. As a result, it is difficult to detect a load unexpectedly acting on the engine, which makes it impossible to adjust the speed reduction ratio appropriately and regulate the engine output to optimum values suitably for the case.